Bruised on the sofa
by MarenMary93
Summary: Set after the fight match in 1x10, let the games begin. Barbie deals with the aftermath of the fight, and the aftermath of Julia and him talking things out... 'mild' Hurt!Barbie, (Sorry couln't think of a better headline...) Rated T to be safe...


**_Soo..._****I was so lucky to be****reminded of the fighting scene in ep. 1x10 (let the games begin), and you know... Me and whump... sure thing!**

* * *

_Ow… My head's pounding!_ Barbie thought to himself as he reached a sore hand up to check the swelling that had formed at his temple. His lip felt like it had swollen to double its size, and he was sure that he would have a hell of a shiner the next day.

The knuckles on his left hand, his dominant hand, ached… Throbbed even… He wasn't quite sure whether it was just badly bruised or if he had sustained a small fracture…

He gritted his teeth as he tested his hand, it had stiffened up, but he still managed to move his fingers. Gritting his teeth wasn't the best idea he'd ever had either… His jaw was also painful from that last blow Victor had given him. In fact, he was pretty amazed that all his teeth still were in place!

His right elbow and shoulder had started to bruise by now, and he was going to have a bruise about the size of the great state of Texas within a few days… The skin in the area was heated and felt like it contained more fluid than it used to… It hadn't really turned black and blue yet…

He sat on the sofa in Julia's living room, almost ready to sleep. His legs was stretched out in front of him, both of them had started aching again. His right knee -mainly his knee, but really his whole leg- throbbed violently. It was from Iraq, the last time he had been shot while he was still active in the army. Meanwhile his left ankle sported a dull ache, an old reminder of a motorcycle ride that hadn't went all that smoothly… _I guess that throw Victor attempted messed my legs up a bit… If I'm lucky it'll be good again by morning… If not, then I'll have a fun couple of weeks ahead of me…_

" 'night." Julia said as she lingered in the doorway. Her voice not as hurt or angry as she had every right to be…

Barbie turned around in his seat, but stopped abruptly as the ribs on his left side stabbed him with a bolt of pain. Yep, there was at least one cracked rib there... He almost moaned, but managed to hold it back…

Moving a lot slower, he turned fully around to face her before he answered.

"Good night." His voice, on the other hand, revealed how much physical pain he was in right now. Not to mention his feelings. Julia was a perfect woman. Kind, loving, smart and not to mention her backbone! And somehow Barbie knew the exact way to hurt her the most.

Truth be told it was before he knew her that he had killed Peter. But he had kept it a secret, while he had been taking advantage of her hospitality…

"It'll all be better tomorrow I guess…" Julia finally said before she moved over to Barbie and placed a soft kiss on the least bruised side of his forehead. "I can't help but like you anyway…"

"Julia… I'm so sorry." There couldn't have been more truthfulness in his voice as he locked eyes with her.

Shaking her head slowly, Julia studied Barbie for a moment. She wasn't sure whether the lines in his face were marginally deeper because of physical pain or guilt. Maybe both…

"Peter had planned it…" she said curtly, "I bet he would have found another way to do it if you hadn't…"

The look on Barbie's face told Julia that he wouldn't take that as something to justify the murder of Peter with.

This moment, this very moment, was one of those that Julia would remember for the rest of her life. She was so intrigued by the difference on Barbie and the line of work he had chosen after his military career… Which she reminded herself that she didn't know why ended, though she imagined that it must've been a physical reason… Maybe the reason for the limp she had seen him sport when he sat with his leg(s) in the same position over a longer stretch of time…?

Who knew…? Barbie was after all quite secretive about his past, he used every excuse not to talk about it…

The Barbie she knew was a kind, thoughtful, helpful, loving and fun person. He was the person who saved Joe from the plane crash, he was the guy who didn't think before throwing himself in harm's way to make sure no one else got hurt.

She also knew that he had a darker side to himself. Linda had told him about the incident during the riot… When she _almost_ had to whack him on the back of his head before he would release his grip of that poor guy's collar…

Linda had told her that it was like he snapped out of something, if she were to guess… A flashback from his military time…

She also knew by now that he HAD worked as a bruiser, that he had hurt people and killed her husband. Still… She kind of felt something for the man sitting on her sofa, not hate, but could it be love…?

* * *

**Well... I hope you enjoyed it!**

**BTW... Any wishes of what you guys want to read?  
Situations...  
A sentence you want me to use in a fic?  
Word challenge?  
...Injuries?**

**There's not enough Under the Dome fanfic out here yet!  
Oooo... here's a challenge for YOU!  
-Write an UtD fanfic!**


End file.
